


Moonstruck in our dalliance

by Aethelia, Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, ceo! au, they're in love with each other btw, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: After a long day of being whisked to different conferences and business meetings, Junhwe just wants to unwind, and his favorite way of doing so obviously includes his secretary, Donghyuk.





	Moonstruck in our dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> "A literal pwp of jundong made by night thoughs of me and L" this sums it all up folks!

 The first thing Junhwe does after entering the hotel room is to sit on the couch and tilt his head back.

“Grab me some whiskey,” he commands his secretary as he covers his eyes with his hand. He hears the fridge door open and close, the tinkling of ice cubes falling into the glassware and his favorite alcohol being poured out for him. He holds his hand out, and sure enough, a chilled glass is soon placed into his hands.

“Mm,” he sighs in relief after the whiskey burns down his throat. He holds the glass out again, and his trusty secretary takes it away. He straightens himself and looks at Donghyuk standing in front of him. After a long day of being whisked to different conferences and business meetings, he just wanted to unwind, and he had a favorite way of doing it.

“Donghyuk,” he says in his husky voice.

“Yes sir?” Donghyuk steps closer, as if he already knows what his boss wants of him.

“Suck me off.” Of course this is what Junhwe wants; Donghyuk’s not surprised.

“Yes sir,” he says, falling to his knees without hesitation. He unbuttons Junhwe’s slacks carefully, and his boss lifts his hips accordingly so he can pull them down.

Junhwe’s not sure what it is; maybe it’s the sight of Donghyuk kneeling, docile, or the anticipation of those soft lips on his shaft. Either way, he’s already half hard and they’ve barely even started.

Donghyuk takes Junhwe out of his briefs and spits into his hand as temporary lube. One of these days maybe they should start carrying lube on them. He takes Junhwe’s shaft in his head and pumps it a few times, slowly but firmly. He pulls back the skin at Junhwe’s tip and gently squeezes, watching a few drops of precum leak out. Entranced, he bends down and licks the drop away. Salty. Tangy.

Donghyuk closes his eyes as he sucks on the head, grinning to himself when he hears Junhwe’s loud groan on top of him. He slowly moves forward, humming as Junhwe’s member moves further into his mouth. He stops when Junhwe hits the back of his throat and tries to rub his tongue against the bottom of his dick, bringing his hand up to stroke the regions that he can’t quite fit. He pulls back and starts bobbing his head, occasionally pulling back until only the tip remains so he can swirl his tongue around it.

He feels Junhwe’s hand run through his hair as he groans in pleasure, and Junhwe lightly pushes his head forward, until Junhwe’s tip hits the back of his throat again. Junhwe holds him there, aware of the strain, and Donghyuk tries to relax his throat before leaning forward, feeling Junhwe slides down his throat as his nose gets close to Junhwe’s pelvis. He closes his eyes again, trying hard to focus on his breathing, his hand gripping Junhwe’s thighs, a silent plea for Junhwe to take control.

With how the dim lights hide Junhwe’s face and with his eyes shut, Donghyuk misses the expression Junhwe wears. Even when he opens his eyes, they brim with tears. His mind’s too focused on not fucking up, anyways, for him to notice how Junhwe looks at him intriguingly. 

Junhwe’s hands leave his hair and come down to gently brush the few stray drops that leak from his eyes, but soon Junhwe grabs his hair again as he shallowly thrusts in and out. Donghyuk grabs Junhwe’s knees to keep himself steady, but no matter how many times they’ve done this, Junhwe is still too much for Donghyuk to handle sometimes. Saliva pools in his mouth and threatens to leak from the corners of his lips.

“It’s a fucking Saint Laurent suit babe, I better not see a single strain or else I’m going to dock your pay.”

Donghyuk releases Junhwe just so he can answer, “Yes sir,” his breath heaving, before he takes Junhwe back into his mouth. There’s no warning with how Junhwe uses him like a mere hole, grip tight around his hair as he thrusts in and out, but Donghyuk’s used to it. Used to Junhwe abusing his body and used to the whole ordeal. That doesn’t mean he’s not still struggling with the pace though. His mind is divided in two; one part tries to keep an eye on Junhwe’s pants to ensure that they’re not dirtied in any way while the other part keeps reminding himself to enjoy this.

Donghyuk wants to close his eyes and focus on the sensations of Junhwe’s dick in his mouth and Junhwe’s hands in his hair but he also wants to focus his eyes on Junhwe’s face and watch his boss enjoy himself. He isn’t aware of how enticing he is to Junhwe at the moment, fully clothed yet with a bulge, his eyes red and teary and his thin lips stretched over Junhwe’s dick.

Junhwe bites his bottom lip, roughly pushing and pulling his shaft repeatedly like his secretary’s mouth is a damn toy. It’s honestly so hot, Junhwe thinks. The visual of the other male kneeling before him, eyes glazed over and sweat streaming down his temples are more than what Junhwe could take. But he’s savoring every bit of it. Slowly; thoroughly.

Soon he feels himself at the edge of release, and he forces himself down Donghyuk’s throat and holds Donghyuk’s head in place, warning, “You better not spill any.”

The first few spurts go straight down Donghyuk’s throat, but then Junhwe pulls back so his shaft rests heavily on Donghyuk’s tongue and the remainder of his cum stays in Donghyuk’s mouth.

“Don’t swallow yet,” Junhwe commands after he removes his dick from Donghyuk’s mouth. A sliver of cum follows, leaking from Donghyuk’s mouth and Junhwe wipes it up with his finger, smearing it on Donghyuk’s lips. “Open.”

Donghyuk opens his mouth, and Junhwe growls, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. His jizz, right there in Donghyuk’s mouth was even more of an arousing sight than he’d expected. Junhwe bends down and sticks his finger in, swirling the sticky cum and playing with Donghyuk’s tongue. Junhwe strokes his secretary’s cheek with his other hand, and Donghyuk loses control for a split second, swallowing down Junhwe’s release. He can’t help but blush at the thought that it tastes so weird but so good, and he looks up automatically, seeking Junhwe’s approval.

“Good boy,” Junhwe murmurs in his husky voice as his thumb moves to rub Donghyuk’s jaw.

“Thank you, sir,” Donghyuk says, his tone professional, and Junhwe hates that tone, though he would never bring himself to admit it. 

Donghyuk’s jaw aches after, and he rests his slightly perspiring head on Junhwe’s inner thighs, his body squirming because of his own hard-on. His breath is ragged too, hungry for oxygen after being deprived. Junhwe clears his throat because he’s perplexed by how adorable the other man looks, but at the same time he has an image to keep, so he pushes off his shoe and raises his socked feet to rub Donghyuk’s dick. Donghyuk grits his teeth, though later he can’t help but grind back against Junhwe’s feet. It’s humiliating, but Donghyuk loves that feeling of shame creeping up his neck. His boss lets him, in fact encouraging him to continue by moving his feet. It’s a little amusing, Junhwe thinks, to see his calm, normally serious secretary humping his feet like an animal in heat. 

When Donghyuk moans, he lets out a drawn out, “Junhweeeeee,” a whine that’s long and high pitched and Junhwe can feel his dick stirring again, but he just focuses on teasing his secretary with his feet for now.

There’s an obvious embarrassment painted on Donghyuk’s face when he cums inside his pants. His ears are red as he milks himself on Junhwe’s feet, and he hates that he comes so easily. Junhwe pulls him up, and Donghyuk groans as he feels the pain in his knees. His boss then unbuttons his pants and pulls down his underwear, grabbing a bunch of tissue to wipe him clean. This time he blushes because of how casually Junhwe rubs his shaft, his body jerking with sensitivity.

Junhwe makes him step out of his clothes before hauling him up so he sits on Junhwe’s lap with his bottom completely bare. Junhwe leans in, lips almost touching Donghyuk’s lips. “Forget what I said about my suit. I’m fucking you right here.”

Donghyuk blinks for quite a time, adjusting for the information and situation he’s in. He grips on Junhwe’s shoulder, abashed at how he presents himself in front of his boss. “Yes, sir.”

Junhwe’s suit is definitely going to get ruined. But there’s an easy fix for that. The smaller man pulls away and stands up, tugging off Junhwe’s blazer and quickly working through his button down. As soon as the shirt opens, showing off his boss’ amazingly well kept abs, Donghyuk leans forward again, brushing his fingers over Junhwe’s abdomen. 

“Up,” he says, trying to yank Junhwe up. Junhwe obeys, silent and amused by how efficient his secretary works through his clothes, just like how he did all his other tasks. Donghyuk then works on Junhwe’s pants, tugging them down but warily placing them on the couch instead of throwing them behind him. He even smooths some of the crinkles he sees, holding off the temptation to fold them neatly. He tugs Junhwe’s boxer briefs down and wonders if he needs to be careful with that piece of fabric too, but ultimately he just tosses it onto the couch.

“Lube, do you have lube?” Judging by the way Junhwe is lathering his fingers in spit, his dark eyes focused on his body, the answer is no. Donghyuk sighs internally, hating how he asked such a dumb question. They almost never have lube – a fact he should change. Considering how Junhwe’s fingers are now dirty, Donghyuk thinks it’s a better idea for him to take his clothes off himself, so he looks down, suddenly aware that Junhwe is completely naked while he’s standing there with only his button down loosely hanging off his frame. He bites his lips, feeling his face heat up, and he looks down to stare at his fingers as they reveal his body, button by button.

Junhwe’s wet fingers shoot forward to pinch his nipples, and he lets out a yelp at the chill and pain that his body is suddenly faced with. 

“I’ve always loved your nipples,” Junhwe says, eyes focused on his chest. He thumbs the perked nipple, pinching and playfully tugging it, glancing up to witness Donghyuk’s reaction.

“Nng, I know,” Donghyuk says, unconsciously standing up straighter, as if handing his body over to his boss on a silver platter. 

“You sure know how to talk back.” Junhwe locks eyes with Donghyuk, and his secretary, pupil dilated and unreadable, replies. “Sorry, sir.”

Junhwe’s face is intimidating as always, that’s for sure, and Donghyuk had learned the secret of how to withstand it after years of working under him. However, the aura now seemed to intensify, sending shivers down his spine. Donghyuk’s gut stirred. Maybe it’s due to the close proximity they’re in, maybe it’s from the dark irishes of Junhwe greeting his own, maybe it’s something more, something he does not dare to name.

Junhwe leans in, and Donghyuk flinches when his lips nibble on the column of his throat. He bites his moans, body vibrates with the pleasure as Junhwe sucks on his skin. Donghyuk wonders how red they’ll turned out tomorrow.

He can’t think straight when Junhwe starts rubbing his dick against the rim of his hole, holding the temptation to jerk his hips forth and back. He’s here to please Junhwe, not for his own agenda, Donghyuk reminds himself. That stays at the top of his list, barely maintained along with his sanity, though the mindset gets blurry by the friction of Junhwe’s shaft against the lower part of his body.

“Don’t hold your moan.” Junhwe speaks right against his neck. The hot breaths alone elicit a soft whimper from his secretary. “Ye..ah, sir.” 

They don’t kiss. It’s like an unwritten rule, something Donghyuk obeys ever since their relationship turned this way. He never questioned it, or go against it, fully letting his boss doing whatever he wants. But when Junhwe kisses his jaw, fingers work on his nipple and dick rubbing his hole, Donghyuk feels like asking for one. His mouth is awfully empty. 

Junhwe suddenly cups his chin and Donghyuk bulges his eyes, waiting in anticipation. 

“Wet this again for me?”

His fingers rest on Donghyuk’s lips. Donghyuk hopes his disappointment isn’t evident. He swiftly opens his mouth, takes the digits by his tongue.

“Holy shit-” Junhwe’s breath got caught in his throat. “You were made for this.” 

Donghyuk closes his lids, curling a little smile, taking Junhwe’s remark as compliment. He’s focusing on sucking the fingers, feeling them massaging his wet muscle. When he remembers how Junhwe had taken these same fingers into his mouth a few moment ago, his dick throbs without his approval and Donghyuk’s hips slowly moving by its own accord.

“Enough.” Junhwe abruptly pulls his hand away, and Donghyuk snaps back to his obedient self. “Yes, sir.”

Junhwe spreads his legs, which opens up Donghyuk’s thighs as well.

“Should I bend you over the couch?” Junhwe muses, eyes dark and piercing, “should I press you up against the window?” Donghyuk’s breath hitches as his hole clenches unconsciously. “Or maybe I should take you on the bed? In front of the mirror so you can see how slutty you get?”

Donghyuk whimpers and steps in, barely an inch between the two of them. “You could always do all of them, sir.” Junhwe chuckles next to his ear, low and throaty, and Donghyuk just wants to wrap his arms around the taller man. He does just that when Junhwe hoists him up, wrapping his arms around Junhwe’s neck and legs around his waist as his boss carries him in large strides to the bed.

Right after Junhwe dumps him on the bed, him landing with a slight bounce, Junhwe attacks his inner thighs with his mouth, tugging the skin there lightly and sucking hard to leave behind marks.

“Ung, boss,” Donghyuk moans as his hands automatically come down to grab at Junhwe’s hair, applying light pressure to keep him there. 

Junhwe nips his skin again and looks up. “Junhwe.”  
  
“Mmm?”

“It’s Junhwe for you.” Junhwe says, and then Donghyuk cries out because his boss, his _boss_ just traced the ring of muscle around his entrance with his tongue. Junhwe pauses, his hot breath blowing right against Donghyuk’s hole, and Donghyuk can’t help but clench his hole.

“So pink,” Junhwe murmurs, and then Donghyuk feels Junhwe’s tongue, warm and wet, lick over his hole, and his entire body tenses up in excitement and nerves. Junhwe laps at his hole, circling his rim, and Donghyuk thinks he’s about to lose it.

“Jun– Junhwe!” He cries out, fingers gripping Junhwe’s hair tightly. Junhwe spits right onto his puckered hole, his finger directing and forcing the liquid in, and his body greedily welcomes it, every clench bringing Junhwe’s saliva further into the his body. And then Donghyuk lets out a guttural moan, because Junhwe pushes his tongue into Donghyuk’s entrance, licking and burning Donghyuk from the inside.

Junhwe wishes he could see the man right now, withering and in ecstasy, but he’s too busy with his task currently. Donghyuk rocks his hips, desperately seeking for more of the sensation, but Junhwe pulls back and instead showers the skin around his hole with nips and kisses. He sucks hard on the perineum and teasingly bites down on Donghyuk’s butt cheek. He brings his fingers into his mouth again, wetting them, and then tentatively pushing one into Donghyuk.

“Yes,” Donghyuk sighsa little too happy, loving how Junhwe crooks his finger up and drags the pad against his wall. “Nng!” He cries out. Junhwe’s finger is joined by his tongue, and it’s like double torture lighting Donghyuk’s nerves on fire. Junhwe shallowly pushes his finger in and out, more focused on moving his tongue inside as far as possible.

He pauses and pulls his head back so he can push in another finger, quickly glancing up, satisfied with how tight Donghyuk is gripping the bed sheets. He spreads his fingers, trying to prepare Donghyuk adequately for his cock. He squeezes his tongue in between his fingers, a little addicted with the musk of Donghyuk’s scent, but he quickly grows frustrated with how inefficient the ordeal is. Giving up temporary, but mentally swearing to himself that he’ll have Donghyuk sit on his face one day, Junhwe focuses on fingering his secretary properly.

Instead, Junhwe takes a good look at the man beneath him, face flushed to his chest, eyes tightly closed and sweat droplets leaking down his temple, and he decides to just _fuck it._

“You look so pretty right now,” and he leans in and kisses him. Donghyuk gasps, allowing entrance into his mouth, because he can’t believe this is finally happening while Junhwe’s finger is buried inside of him. It doesn’t even occur to him to be grossed out, considering how Junhwe’s mouth was just on his ass. He’s savoring the moment, and his spine liquifies because Junhwe’s lips on his is extremely arousing.

“Sir?” He pulls back and asks, his confusion causing him to revert back to polite terms. Junhwe opens his eyes and stares, lips chasing after Donghyuk. “Hmm?”

There’s a wave of emotion hitting Donghyuk’s head and he feels like he’s about to burst. “Nothing.” Donghyuk’s abdomen vibrates as he tries to control himself. He doesn’t think he can afford to be touched at this moment. “Nothing, sir.” He allows himself the luxury and savors Junhwe’s lips.

Junhwe has his arm wrapped tightly around Donghyuk’s body as he continues to thrust up, and he breaks their kiss so he can whisper, “You’re so tight around my fingers, eating me so nicely,” into Donghyuk’s ears, and his secretary moans at the words, throwing his head back, encouraging Junhwe to kiss the column of his neck. 

It’s not like Donghyuk has never heard these words before. It’s just that today feels incredibly different: the intimacy, the vibe, the touch, everything. Donghyuk hopes that his mind is on the right track, hopes that he didn’t over analyze the situation. His hand daringly moves to the back of Junhwe’s head, pulling him closer to his neck. Junhwe complies without any remarks. 

Junhwe knows they have another conference tomorrow, aware that his secretary needs to look professional and well kept. However, he can’t stop himself from mouthing at Donghyuk’s neck, planting more and more marks there, can’t help but feel satisfied with his work. Beautiful red to subtle violet colors Donghyuk’s fair skin. “Pretty. So, so fucking pretty.”

Donghyuk’s face hot in the response. He bites his lips, continuously whimper when Junhwe won’t stop fingering him.

“I want more, Junhwe,” He whines, tilting his face down again so he can lean in and kiss the other male. He slightly wonders if he’s overstepping his boundaries, but he can’t bother to care right now, not when Junhwe has the similar fire of lust in his eyes, returning his kiss with the same passion. 

Donghyuk moans into the kiss, a satisifed sigh escaped past his lips when Junhwe gropes his butt and slips another finger in. There’s a slight stinging from the stretch and the lack of extra lubricant, but Donghyuk enjoys the feeling, savors it, even.

Junhwe must be getting impatient; to be honest, he is too. His boss pulls out his fingers, leaving Donghyuk feeling extremely empty. But he shiver in the anticipation when Junhwe presses the tip of his dick against his hole, rubbing lightly and chuckling at how Donghyuk’s body desperately tries to pull him in. He enters him raw, pushing in inch by inch.

It does brings pain, Donghyuk scrunches his face to withstand it. This isn’t his first time but his body needs time to adapt. What shocking him is how Junhwe suddenly rubs his cheek in a circular motion. His face softens, an unsaid phrase of “ _are you okay_ ?” evident in his touch.

Donghyuk nods at the silent question after slowly breathing and adjusting himself. Junhwe engages him in another tongue battle, easing out the agony, as Donghyuk’s body slowly gets used to the foreign object inside of him, the friction against his walls translating the pain into pleasure.

“So...full,” Donghyuk manages to get out; he feels like he’s losing his breath. “I feel so full, Junhwe.” Junhwe kisses him softly, lips moving slowly against his.

It gets even better when Junhwe starts thrusting, rolling his hips and hitting his deep spots. Donghyuk shivers and yelps when Junhwe’s tip beating his prostate.  
  
“Right here?” Junhwe asks, breath hot on his ear, and donghyuk croons in reply. Being the cruel man he is, Junhwe deliberately brushes against the spot without actually hitting it directly.

“Junhwe,” Donghyuk growls, frustrated, “Fuck me properly.” 

“Demanding. That’s how i like it.” Junhwe pulls up a smirk, hands gripping tight on Donghyuk’s waist. There’s no warning when he suddenly snaps his hips upward and abuses the bundle of nerves inside Donghyuk. A long and loud whine slipped from Donghyuk’s lips. “Yeah..yeah. Like that. Oh _fuck_ .”

Donghyuk is torn between wanting to escape the sensations and pushing down more when Junhwe hits his sweet spot again. Donghyuk screams, head thrown back as the force of Junhwe’s body slamming into him makes him weak, and he slumps against Junhwe’s body. His hand sneaks down between their bodies to touch his swollen length, precum dripping from the head, but Junhwe catches it before he even touches his dick.

“I want you to come from this alone.” Junhwe’s palm sweeps up both of Donghyuk’s wrists and lock them above his head. Donghyuk cries out a protest but Junhwe has already lowered his body, sealing the gap between their lips.

Junhwe fucks like a man on a mission, the sound of skin slapping against skin is so loud, and Donghyuk can barely keep his mouth shut. He thinks he might start drooling from how out of control he feels. Each thrust electrifies Donghyuk with how Junhwe keeps pounding against his bundle of nerves, the drag of Junhwe’s cock against his walls only intensifying the sensation. Donghyuk’s moans come out broken, mixed with pants as his hole rhythmatically tries to milk Junhwe’s dick, his hips rotating in circular motions in response to Junhwe’s thrusts.

Junhwe’s hand is tight around Donghyuk’s wrist, but his other hand grips Donghyuk’s hips is tighter. Donghyuk wouldn’t get surprised if there might be bruises tomorrow. That too, he’s used to. Junhwe tries to capture his lips again, aiming for a soft kiss, but both of them so caught in the moment and it turns out to be just pant into each other’s mouths. It’s messy, there’s definitely saliva everywhere, but Donghyuk enjoys every little bit of it. He’ll never get sick of feeling Junhwe’s lips rubbing against his.

“Close,” he whines, “fuckfuck–Junhwe,” there’s a wave coming, Donghyuk knows it. It’s like he’s drowning in a sea, and he’s watching a tsunami wave come up and drag him away. His body feels so tense, his walls clamping down on Junhwe’s dick, but Junhwe only slams in harder in response, his unrelenting attacks on Donghyuk’s prostate driving him absolutely insane.

White. That’s all Donghyuk sees before his vision. He feels himself arch impossibly, his body entirely disobedient to his commands as he spurts cum onto Junhwe’s abs. His eyes roll back, and he thinks he’s screaming, but he’s not entirely sure, because all he can hear is white noise. His ears seem blocked, and all he can feel is Junhwe’s hand on his body and the hotness of Junhwe’s dick inside him.

Junhwe’s thrusts get more erratic as he feels himself near the edge. Donghyuk’s incredibly tight around him now, as if begging him to never leave. Junhwe hears Donghyuk’s small whimpers from overstimulation, his dick still pathetically leaking after his orgasm, and with a loud groan, he thrust into Donghyuk one last time, pushing in so there was zero distance between their bodies as he blissfully fell off the cliff. His hot cum flooded Donghyuk’s inside, and Donghyuk shook involuntarily with the warmth inside his body before he relaxes against the comforter, completely sated.

Junhwe collapses on top of him, panting heavily. Donghyuk’s the same, his breath ragged and unstable. More than a minute passes without them saying anything, just trying to fill their lungs with air. Junhwe doesn’t even bother taking his dick out, but it’s okay. If Donghyuk had any energy left, he would wrap his legs around Junhwe and keep him inside for a little more. It makes him blush when he thinks about it, but he loves having Junhwe’s cum inside of him. He feels marked, like he belongs to Junhwe in these moments. Of course there are all the hickeys on his body as well, since Junhwe littered his body with his bites, but this was something more, more intimate.

“You’re heavy,” Donghyuk teases after a while, although he loves the weight of Junhwe’s body on his. Junhwe shuffles them around, turning so they’re lying on their sides, curled up together.

“You have an appointment at ten tomorrow,” Donghyuk suddenly brings up, reminding Junhwe that they have to return to the real world at some point.  
  
“Mmm, is that so?” Junhwe asks, more interested in playing with the hair on Donghyuk’s nape.

“Yes sir,” Donghyuk replies, snuggling into Junhwe’s body. Junhwe wraps his arms around Donghyuk’s waist and presses a kiss onto Donghyuk’s forehead.

“Hiring you was my best choice yet,” he murmurs, and Donghyuk hopes Junhwe can’t feel his heart palpitating.

“I know,” he responds cheekily. In the dim light of the hotel room, Donghyuk feels brave. He looks at the reflection glowing on Junhwe’s skin and his dark lashes resting against his cheeks, his full lips rosy and begging to be kissed. Donghyuk swallows. It’s now or never, and with Junhwe’s eyes closed, this was the best chance. He eagerly leans forward for a kiss, missing Junhwe’s mouth a little, so he pulls back, and without waiting for a response, moves in to kiss his boss again. Junhwe reacts, deepening their kiss and demanding entrance to Donghyuk’s mouth with his tongue. Donghyuk accepts the invasion, feeling Junhwe slither in, immediately dominating just as he usually did in the meeting rooms. Donghyuk does what he does best, following Junhwe and obeying his commands. He feels Junhwe sweep through his cavern, licking the roof of his mouth, a motion that sends tingles in the back of his throat, and engaging his tongue in a playful fight.

Donghyuk doesn’t even realize when he closed his eyes until he retreated, breathing heavily from their make-out.

“I can’t move anymore,” he complains without actual intention. “You’re gonna have to carry me to clean me up.”  
  
“That can be arranged,” Junhwe murmurs into his ear, not wanting to break the love bubble surrounding them two. “I believe there’s a jacuzzi; should I go run a bath, princess?”

Donghyuk snorts. “Princess? Me? More like _you,_ your highness.”

“Next time I’ll fuck the cheekiness out of you,” Junhwe replies, before he finally slides out of Donghyuk’s body. It’s such a shameful feeling – cum streaming out of his body, and Donghyuk clenches his hole in an attempt to hold it all in. It’s just so he doesn’t stain the covers, he tells himself, face colored with shame afterward. He knows it wasn’t the reason. 

Junhwe thinks Donghyuk’s blushing at his words, so he grins and gives his secretary another peck, this time on the cheeks. “Don’t be so shy. Maybe next time I’ll fuck you against the window and show you off to the world.”

Donghyuk’s heart leaps at that, because he wishes Junhwe would show him off, not as a secretary, but as something _more_. It’s too early for that though, he thinks, so he slaps Junhwe on the arm and says, “Shut up sir. Go run the bath.”

“Who’s the boss again?” Junhwe grins to show that he’s just joking before he stands up, and Donghyuk tries hard not to stare at the gloriousness of his boss’ body. “Yes princess.” He turns and heads into the bathroom.

“Stop calling me princess!” Donghyuk yells, but there’s a giddy grin on his face.

“Alright, princess!”

“You’re unbelievable, sir.”

Junhwe turns his head to look at his secretary one last time, curling a smug smile on his face Donghyuk wishes to wipe off completely. “It’s Junhwe, princess. It’s Junhwe.”

Donghyuk screams in silence, but he mutters a _whatever_ before following him to the bath.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/aethelia_ii  
> https://twitter.com/dongiforlife


End file.
